ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 19: The Cat and the Wolf
As the Tram heads to it's station with increased haste due to the battle ensueing atop it. Sadow stares back at Mizumi with worry and thinks to himself "This thing... It's stronger then any Demon I have ever fought before... Stronger then any fought before..." He, regrettingly, nods a confirmation to her and turns to face Wodas. Wodas lowers his Scythe and the blade slices through the top of the Tram into it, making a few children gasp. Wodas smiles at his opposition and declares "One lil' piggy goin' once!" He makes a twirling slice at Sadow, who manages to dodge far enough only to get a scrape across the cheek. Wodas raises it to continue the barrage of slices and declares again "Twice!" He slams it into the Tram near Sadow, who dodged it once again by rolling to the side and nearly falling off the Tram. Wodas declares a final time "Sold, to the man with the Scythe!" He makes a devastatingly heavy swing that tears an entire chunk off the Tram, making several riders have to get off their seats and wait on the isle out of fear. Sadow, howerever, is hurled off with the chunk. He aims his backup Grappling hook at the Tram and fires, making a succesful cable hookup. Wodas spits off the Tram insultingly and shouts "How much does it take to kill, ya dick riding lil'-" His sentence is cut short by Matsuko kneeing him in the chest, knocking all air out of him and sending him back a few feet. He wheezes and coughs for air and grasps his throat. While distracted, Mizumi sends three Throwing Daggers at him, to which he deflects with a single swing of his Scythe. He chokes out "Bitches...!" (Opening vid plays) (After Opening Vid) Mang and Aki are sent plummeting into the waters below London, deep below. Below enough to the point where a normal human being would be suffering from lack of air. But Aki and Mang have been blessed at their joining ckhl and do not suffer from such earthly limitations as long as they stay with their faith. They see the Kraken blink its slitted eye at them and Mang sends a bolt of green light at it from his blade after pulling it out from the tentacle. The bolt slices into the eye of the Kraken, making dark green blood spew forth from the wound. The Kraken roars loudly and jerks heavily around after being blinded in one eye. Mang and Aki do an underwater high-five and Mang points to the Kraken with his thumb signaling that it's Aki's turn. Aki nods and swims toward it slowly and cautiously. The Kraken surprises him and opens it's enormous maw filled with jagged fangs. Aki is engulfed while smiling and Mang surfaces, out of breath. Anxious to see what's going on, he dives under again and sees the Kraken retract all of its tentacles. It starts to descend to the ocean floor and explodes in a burst of white and gold light. Aki speeds toward the surface but stops, growing unconcious due to lack of air for so long. Mang grabs him and pulls him to the surface. He presses his hands on his chest hard and water shoots forth from Aki's mouth. He looks up at Mang and says "Calamari?" They both laugh at the sudden joke, while Echo's brow twitches in annoyance. He thinks to himself "These pesky ckhl are really starting to piss me off." Sadow finally reaches the Tram and climbs on, only to notice Mizumi and Matsuko doing battle with Wodas. He sees Len loading his final Rocket and taking aim. Matsuko uppercuts Wodas in the chin with her foot, sending him flying high into the air. Len takes aim and zooms in on Wodas. Finally when his shot is perfect he fires. The Rocket climbs as Wodas starts to descend back to the Tram tracks below. The Rocket collides into Wodas, causing a massive midair explosion. The kids in the Tram cheer on and Len smiles. Sadow pats his shoulder "Good work, robot." Len sarcastically moves like a robot and says in a computer-like voice "Thank you, Senpai." They all laugh but are cut short by seeing Wodas floating... more like standing on the air. His face is full of rage and his tunic is completely destroyed, revealing his upside down cross tattoo on his right shoulder, his Pentagram tattoo on his left shoulder, and his Swaztika tattooed on his back. He drills toward the Tram like a missile, with Scythe in hand, and tackles Sadow off the Tram. They both slam into the concrete street below, sending cracks in it all the way down the block. When the smoke and debris clear Wodas clenches a clawed fist and raises it high whilst pinning Sadow's arms to the ground with his knees. He slams it down as hard as he possibly could on Sadow's face, making it crunch down into the ground. (Soundscape to Ardor plays) Wodas repeatedly does this and finally starts speeding up to speed of light, his fists only visible for miliseconds each time. He lands 50 punches on Sadow's face every 3 seconds and does not stop even when he hears his own knuckle start to crack. He hears bones jarr and guesses it's Sadow's jaw. Meanwhile, in the flurry of blows Sadow remembers all the dates his taken Mizumi on. Then he starts remembering how this all began, with Echo opening a Hellgate atop the park area, and Wodas searching and finding him, harrassing him, getting to the bomb, finding Wodas again, a chase, and getting the blood beaten out of him at this very second. All he can think is "Where is Mizumi? Is she safe? Is she alright?" The he remembers Wodas' words: "You think your whore puts out well?" and "Aaahh, I see another sexy dame has joined in the fun. Don't worry, when I'm done giving your girlfriend a good time perhaps I'll make that one my slave. We could even use your corpse as a bed!" Sadow desperately wants to get up and do the same to Wodas. Make him suffer. Make him wish he werre dead. But his body wouldn't move, wouldn't make a sound. He was hurt so bad he couldn't even feel pain. His bones were cracked and his nerves weren't even responding. He thinks to himself "So this is it, huh? This is how I die..." (Soundscape to Ardor ends) Wodas raises his clenched, bleeding, and broken fist to smash Sadow's skull to pieces. Before he can deliver this final, slow death however, he is interrupted by being roundhouse kicked in the face by Len. Mizumi rushes over to Sadow in a panic, whilst Len and Matsuko continue to fight the enraged Wodas. She pulls out bandages and begins administering them to Sadow's severely bleeding face. She gasps and tears soak her eyes at how badly beaten it is, to the point where he can't even see. Suddenly, Yuki and Lefarus show up and asked Mizumi "What happened?" Yuki gasps at Sadow and leans down. She cups her hands around his face and they start to glow gold and white. His wounds start to heal and Mizumi asks, shockingly "How are you doing that?" Yuki replies "Ckhl healing maneuver. I mastered it." Finally when he can feel pain again, Sadow lurches out and screams in agony. Yuki shooshes him and continues to heal. Mizumi leans down and kisses his blood covered cheek and whispers "I was so worried..." He smiles, winces in pain, and says "Don't be." Sadow coughs, chokes, and starts to get up for round two. He is stopped by Lefarus and asks "What is it?" He pulls out his extra Cutlass, which is standard to all Bishops, and hands it to him. "Now go." Sadow nods and charges at Wodas with a death glare in his eyes. This is payback. (Ending vid plays)